Steady
by Gazelle Of Endrrat
Summary: They were in everything together and being gone from each other meant that the connection they had was broken. Credit for image used is inside.


Percy grinned down at the blonde as he took her hand, pushing his fingers in between hers. Soon he was swinging their arms as they walked down the small path.

"Oh my gods. You're such a dork." Annabeth laughed, she kept in motion though.

"Only around you." He retorted as he stepped over a rock that blocked their way, he stopped to let Annabeth walk over it before moving on. "To everyone else I'm a badass." He grinned again.

"Badass... Sure." His girlfriend said with a roll of her eyes. "Everyone in the camp knows you're have a seaweed brain." Percy laughed.

For three months Annabeth and Percy were happy. They finally became a real couple, which everyone approved to, and went on small dates inside or outside the camp. They became known as the golden couple of the camp, much to the protest of the two. He would wait for her after her mythology class and she did some reading while she watched Percy practice at the training area. He supported her whenever she needed help with her architect work and she was always there to help him with his chores. They were usually in good humour with each other, but every couple had their differences. Nothing big though, simple stuff that they bickered over. And even though Percy was clueless to the world of romance he knew that women were always right in a fight so he would apologize to her after she calmed down and after making up he would always take her on a date. Annabeth didn't really complain though, she liked the attention she got from her boyfriend.

There were some days that would be terrible for both though. Sometimes, after falling asleep next to each other, Percy would wake up from a nightmare. He would russle and make noise, calling out the names of people who were lost in the war. He would wake Annabeth up, sometimes by hitting her or sometimes by shouting her awake. She didn't fight with him to keep quiet or leave him to himself instead she held him until he calmed down and fell asleep. Sometimes she stroked the grey lock of hair he head from holding up the sky, finding it comforting for herself. She would then lay her head on his chest and stay still until she would fall asleep.

Annabeth herself would have her own nightmares or bad days. There would be days where she would shake, the same thing she did when she was stabbed by protecting Percy. She wouldn't stop shaking until someone, Percy, held her hands and rocked with her. He would say comforting words to her and blurt out tiny corny jokes to lighten the mood. On other days whenever she grew too tired to do anything, there was even an instance where she fainted from not sleeping, he would be there to take her back to her cabin or his. He would stay there with her and rub her arm, telling her to sleep. Annabeth was surprised to find out how much Percy grew, he was still a 12 year old at heart but he had all these amazing moments where he just took care of everything and made it better.

They were each others rock in some way or another. They were always there for each other and it didn't matter that a new prophecy was being talked about. They were sure they were going to be involved but at those moments they had each other and that was it. There would be days that would pass where they just stayed together and did absoutely nothing, just to be with each other. Most of the older kids in the camp called it puppy love but no one knew how much both had gone through and that each others company was something that was natural and nice to them. Percy and Annabeth had a connection to each other. Plain and simple.

"Listen, _wise-girl_, don't make me use my mystice seaweed powers." Percy shook his fingers to dramatize his sentence. Annabeth laughed for a good minute before stopping with a red face. They walked as she laughed, making their way past the cabins

"I just can't." She said with a wave of her hand as she wiped at imaginery tears.

Percy grinned cheekily and stopped in front of her cabin. "Well good night, milady." He said, bowing with a serious face.

Annabeth smiled and gave him a light kiss when he came back up. "Good night." She whispered. Percy hugged her for a second before letting her go and opening the door for her. Annabeth waved a little as she walked backwards up the stairs into the cabin. "See you tomorrow."

"Yeah, see ya." He smiled before turning to walk away. He didn't know that that was the last time he would see her face for a while.

* * *

Annabeth walked with a little skip to her step and a smile on her face. It was one of those good mornings, she didn't have a headache and there wasn't any work to do that day. She hoped to the gods she and Percy could have the day to themselves, they had been working hard all week and needed some time alone.

She hopped up the two steps in front of Poseidon's cabin, offering a couple words as prayer to the sea god. She took a breath before knocking loudly on the door. "Sleepy! Wake up!" She shouted.

Annabeth waited for a minute before sighing, she took the initiative and opened the door. "Don't care if you're not decent. I'm coming in!" She called out before swinging the door fully open.

Her eyebrows furrowed in confusion as she looked around, no one was in there. She went to Percy's bed and found it unmade and the sheet wrinkled. Annabeth knew he had to have been there. He always waited inside his cabin for her in the mornings, so they could make their way to breakfast.

"Percy?" She said as she knocked on the bathroom before opening it. No one. She cleared her throat and stepped out to the front of the cabin, she was thinking of places where he would be. She nodded to herself and started to run to the stables. Hoping that he would be there grooming BlackJack or doing something.

It took Annabeth aroung two hours to check the camp before she made her way to Chiron, gasping for air as she explained that Percy was no where to be seen.

**(Request made by RainbowsHemlock.)**

**(Image used: Elwy on DeviantArt- "Percy Annabeth- I'll Find You")**


End file.
